jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Original Soundtrack
The JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders - Original Soundtrack is a soundtrack containing music from the 2000 release of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OVA. The soundtrack was enclosed with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Stardust Crusaders DVD BOX (ACBA-10482) and entirely composed by Marco d'Ambrosio. Tracklist 1. Magician's Red (01:37) * An introduction to the power of Avdol's Stand. 2. Birth of Star Platinum '''(1:21) * The magnificent force is deep within JoJo, and he is starting to find it. 3. '''FlashBack (1:23) *An intense moment when JoJo sees a long family history with DIO. 4. Kakyoin (1:29) * Kakyoin's cool yet strong character comes through in this cue. 5. Star Platinum/Garden (4:48) * After a fierce standoff between JoJo and Avdol, their growing friendship brings us to a quiet moment in Holy's garden. 6. J. Geil (1:06) *J. Geil's theme is introduced here, during the description of one of his grotesque murders. 7. Holy/The Plane (1:31) *During a plane flight, everyone's concern for Holy is interrupted. 8. Polnareff vs Avdol (2:09) *Polnareff introduces himself, with his typical comical French bravado. 9. Polnareff's Anger (1:14) *Polnareff's moods change easily, and he is quick to anger. 10. The Crane/At Sea Again (3:32) *A surprising change of music for a surprising new kind of enemy Stand. 11. Battle Music (2:54) *This music helps show the fierce, fighting strength of JoJo and his new friends. 12. In The Mirror (1:41) *There is something strange that cannot be seen, and Polnareff is not at ease. 13. Polnareff Searches (1:07) *Polnareff is deeply hurt by his sister's death and he's determined to find her killer. 14. J. Geil and the Snake (1:04) *Hol Horse and J. Geil are truly sick and evil. 15. Polnareff's Feelings (4:59) *Polnareff feels he must pursue his own goals and leave his friends behind. 16. Sanskrit Chant (00:54) *This music tries to capture the flavor of the land, the world these characters are venturing into. 17. Hanged Man Enters (2:59) *Ruthless and almost invisible, Hanged Man is everywhere you look. 18. Polnareff's Battle (1:11) *The speed and sharpness of Silver Chariot! 19. The Chase/Dying Impostor (1:44) *The evil Stands are also smart and elusive. 20. The Funeral (1:30) *A funeral song fit for a great and noble warrior. 21. Battle/Avdol/Calmness (5:13) *Everything in JoJo's world is not always as it seems, it's never over when you think it is. 22. Dark Tension (2:33) *Death and mystery shroud a city with a cold veil. 23. Enya's Last Words (4:05) *A powerful old woman is defeated, yet her secret dies with her. 24. JoJo's Counter-Attack (1:18) * JoJo grows in strength and mind with every battle. 25. Old Woman/Inn/She Knew (2:47) *Enya's beauty is cleverly disguised, or is it? 26. Crisis (00:57) *JoJo's theme in one of its many forms. 27. End Credits (2:35) *Is this the end of the beginning or the beginning of the end? Total Running Time (60:47) *Titles and Descriptions with Comment from Marco Comment from the Composer Creditshttp://vgmdb.net/album/47926 *Music Composed, Arranged and Produced by Marco d'Ambrosio (BMI) *Soundtrack Co-Produced by Terri d'Ambrosio *Remixed and Mastered by Mark Behm *Recorded and Mastered at MarcoCo. Studios *Illustration: Junichi Hayama References Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Album